Amy Bendix
|affiliation = Fiona's Crew (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (12 episodes) |actor = Giorgia Whigham |status = Alive}} Amy Bendix is a street-smart grifter and a member of Fiona's Crew who was recruited by the Russian Mafia to take pictures of David Schultz engaging in homosexual activities. However, once Schultz's family learned of this, they sent John Pilgrim to assassinate Bendix and all of her friends, as Bendix escaped and fell under the protection of Frank Castle. Despite all their struggles to get along for a time, Bendix and Castle formed a strong bond as they traveled to New York City to escape from Pilgrim's wrath while getting some help from Dinah Madani as well as Curtis Hoyle. Although Pilgrim eventually found and captured Bendix, they were able to convince him to let her go when they discovered that Eliza and Anderson Schultz were behind everything, as Bendix and Castle assassinated them both and had also rescued Pilgrim's sons, before Bendix and Castle said goodbye and had gone their separate ways. Biography Early Life Dreams of Marine Salvage To be added On the Run Massacre in Chicago To be added Hunted by the Assassins Having just managed to get away from Chicago following the brutal massacre of Fiona's crew, Bendix then managed to make her way to Michigan, where she then took shelter in Lola's Roadhouse. Upon entering the bar, Bendix spoke to Beth Quinn, who asked Ringo if it would be alright to serve the young looking Bendix, although Ringo was unfazed about it, while Bendix simply blamed it on her young complexion before she then ordered a Sprite with lemon and ice. While Quinn got the drink, Bendix noticed Frank Castle was looking at her, as Bendix questioned why he was looking at her and called him rough road due to having a face like forty miles of a rough road, which Castle smirked at. With Castle glancing at her, the paranoid Bendix demanded to know what he wanted, although Castle insisted that Bendix was the one who was staring at him, as he asked if she was okay, having noticed how defensive she was being. Bendix had insisted that she was okay and paid for a drink, before walking away, while Quinn and Castle had shared a laugh over Bendix's attitude. Bendix kept out of the way for much of the night, watching Shooter Jennings perform on the stage. Eventually, Bendix quietly found the telephone as she called up Sergei Konchevsky, deciding not to give Konchevsky her name, but revealed that she was one of the people who had worked for Fiona, revealing that somebody had killed Fiona and their crew. Instead of being alarmed by this news, Konchevsky had immediately asked if Bendix the images of David Schultz that he had paid for, although Bendix once again expressed her concerns at the fact that somebody had just found out what they were doing and had resorted to murdering anyone who was involved in the scheme. Konchevsky then promised that if Bendix brought the photographs to him then he would keep her safe, although Bendix simply refused as she insisted that she wanted to get out of the entire situation, telling Konchevsky to pay her for those photographs and then she would be done with him. As Konchevsky agreed with this, Bendix then told him that she was in Michigan, noting that she ran there as she felt it was the last place that anybody would think to look for her, before telling Konchevsky to meet her at Lola's Roadhouse with the money, telling him to come there alone, or she would simply disappear again. Bendix spent the rest of the evening at Lola's Roadhouse, since she had no money and no plan for what to do before Konchevsky found her and paid for their photographs. Needing a place to sleep for the night, Bendix left Lola's Roadhouse once they closed and went over into the Good Rest Motel, where she checked to see if one of those rooms was empty, before quietly picking the lock and getting inside the room, which she found to have been unused. Sitting on the bed, Bendix struggled to cope with her current situation, since she began physically shaking out of fear and stress over what she had seen. Bendix had eventually managed to get some sleep, until she was woken up in the early hours of the morning by the maid, who found that the door had been locked from the inside. Collecting her bags, Bendix then unlocked their door, before she walked away without saying a word, with the maid still calling out after her about stealing the room. As Bendix was leaving, she walked into Castle as he was about to get into his van. With Castle questioning if she was alright, Bendix demanded to know if Castle was following her, which Castle denied as Bendix simply walked away, leaving Castle confused.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Attack on Lola's Roadhouse The following evening, Bendix returned to Lola's Roadhouse as she then walked through all of the crowds of people who were there to watch Shooter Jennings performing. Stepping out of the way of the crowds, Bendix stood to the side, waiting for Sergei Konchevsky to arrive with the money for the photographs, which would finally allow Bendix to put this entire ordeal behind her. However, as the hours went by, Bendix became nervous as Konchevsky still had not turned up as instructed. Still not seeing Konchevsky, Bendix did notice Marlena Olin stepping onto the dance floor and looking around their bar, as Bendix feared that Olin was actually there for her. Attempting to get away, Bendix was blocked by a drunken man who asked for a dance, alerting Olin to her location as Bendix pushed her way past that drunk man, and then headed to the lady's bathroom. Stepping into one of the stalls, Bendix had then desperately attempted to sneak out through one of their open windows, as she managed to drop her bag outside before then struggling to squeeze herself through the small gap to safety. However, before Bendix could get away, she was suddenly grabbed by Olin and another woman, who then threw her against the wall and punched her in the stomach. Bendix attempted to insist that they had the wrong person, which Olin denied as Bendix drew a knife to try to defend herself, only for the second woman to then easily disarm her. However, when Bendix screamed, Eddie was suddenly knocked into their bathroom, having been head butted by Frank Castle who came to aid Bendix. Bendix remained by the wall while Olin, Eddie and the other woman drew knives to kill Castle, who just readied himself. However, Castle swiftly proved himself to be a remarkable fighter, as he easily subdued both Olin and Eddie, forcing the third assassin to let go of Bendix and join the fight, as Bendix tried to keep herself out of danger while Castle had furiously fought to defend her, smashing Eddie into the mirror and the door, before killing him by smashing his skull through the sink. Having seemingly ended the fight, Castle then offered Bendix his hand to take her away from danger, only for Olin and the other woman to get back up, as Castle simply responded by pushing Bendix back into one of the stalls and fighting the women. During their ongoing fight, Castle still managed to maintain control over the situation, as he knocked Olin onto the floor before stabbing the other woman with her own knife, killing her and impaling her onto the bathroom door. During this, Bendix had managed to crawl under the bathroom stalls and got behind Olin, striking her across the head with the broken sink before she could attack Castle again. With Olin unconscious and Eddie and the other woman dead, Castle had then questioned who Bendix was and why she was now being targeted by this crew, although Bendix refused to answer and tried to leave. However, Castle demanded that Bendix stay there and answer his questions, with Bendix claiming that the women had cornered her in the bathroom with an offer to party and attacked her since she had refused, which Castle refused to believe. When Bendix went to leave, Castle warned that there were more outside as he again questioned who these people were. When Bendix remained silent, Castle went to leave, only for Bendix to ask him to protect her from the others who were targeting her, noting that he was more skilled than they were, as Castle reluctantly agreed to help protect her from the mercenaries. Stepping back out into the bar, Bendix and Castle had attempted to make their way past the dancers, who were still listening to Jennings, without drawing more attention to themselves before they were able to get outside, with Castle telling Bendix to remain calm as they had noticed more mercenaries who were guarding those doors. However, Castle then unexpectedly let go of Bendix in the middle of the dance floor, which allowed one of the mercenaries to grab her by the hair as he attempt to take her into custody, only for Castle to return and pull the mercenary away from Bendix, while Castle ordered her to run. As the fight broke out between Castle, the mercenaries and random drinkers who became involved, Bendix desperately attempted to hide behind a table, watching Castle furiously fight against her attackers. Bendix then witnessed Ringo being pulled into the fight, while chaos broke out across the bar as two of the mercenaries began stabbing at Ringo while Castle became overwhelmed by the mercenaries and random fighters. When another mercenary grabbed onto Bendix, she screamed and desperately tried to get herself, kicking off the wall to knock him off balance, while the bar patrons tried to protect her. Once Castle had stabbed and killed the mercenary he was fighting, he then called out to the man on top of Bendix, who let her go and attempted to take down Castle, who proceeded to push him back against the wall. Bendix then looked on as one mercenary tried to shoot Castle, only for a random bar patron to run into the path of the bullet, before Ringo snapped that man's neck. As Ringo was then shot and killed, Castle slammed the mercenary's face into his own knife, as Beth Quinn drew her shotgun, only for her to get shot in the shoulder in the process, as Castle dragged Bendix away. Bendix was then thrown up over the bar for her protection by Castle, who managed to avoid the mercenary's shots, before taking Quinn's shotgun, killing one of the mercenaries. Although Castle was shot in his ass by a ricocheting bullet, he had still managed to beat that final mercenary down onto his knees, before beating him to death with the shotgun as Bendix watched in horror. With the fight over, Bendix had then witnessed Castle leaping over the bar to go to the aid of Quinn, who was now bleeding heavily from a bullet that had hit her shoulder, as Bendix also went to get a rag in order to slow the bleeding. Bendix assisted Castle in putting Quinn inside his van, as they drove towards Ecorse Hope Hospital, only for Bendix to note that they were being followed by more mercenaries. When their van became pinned by two of the mercenaries' cars, Bendix questioned what they would do next, only for Castle to begin firing at the car in front, killing those mercenaries, before reversing straight into the back car. Bendix then witnessed Castle step out of his van and gunning down all of those remaining mercenaries, as she tried to leave, only for Castle to drag her back inside the van, despite Bendix begging him to let her go. Although Bendix had continued to insist that she had no idea why all these people were targeting her, Castle ignored this and insisted that she direct him to the hospital in order to get Quinn the medical care that she needed. Once they arrived at the hosptial, Bendix witnessed Castle hand Quinn over to the doctors, promising to contact her son to let him know what happened. Once Quinn was safe, Bendix asked what to do next, as Castle got back in the van and drove away, with them driving in silence, with Bendix questioning if more mercenaries would come after them, as Castle then noted that he hoped so. Ambush at the Tides Motel On the the drive, the two would stop at in the Tides Motel. When she is introduced to Castle going under the name Pete Castiglione, which she used the name Rachel. They would go to the bathroom, which Bendix had to help Castle patch himself up by removing a bullet from Castle's buttock, after removing the bullet she would stitch the wound, much to her disgust. After helping him, Bendix would get tied to the bed to prevent her from leaving and gagging her with duck tape while Castle goes to sleep. ]] Later that day, Bendix is interrogated by Castle, which she refused to talk. After refusing to talk, Bendix is tied to the bed as Castle sleeps. Castle would return after meeting with Debbie, she would question his motives, but Castle simply grabbed a crowbar, opened the closet, and began punching a hole into the second room. As the mercenaries arrive, Castle would take battle with them. Meanwhile, Bendix who is hiding in another room worried about unusual silence and went to check Castle. However, outside she was ambushed by Olin who saw her attempt to use a gun against her. Moments later, Olin was knocked down by Castle who finished with the last hostile and said Bendix that they need to go. Bendix took her bag, she would use her advantage to steal Castle's van and escape. Before she could drive away, she was stopped by the Larkville Police Department and Bendix, as well as Castle and Olin, was put under custody. Attack on the Sheriff Station To be added Rescuing Frank Castle To be added Kidnapped by John Pilgrim To be added Relocating to Florida ]] Taken to the bus station, Bendix and Frank Castle sat and spoke about her traveling to Florida, Castle giving her contact to a friend who could teach her to dive and with whom she'd live with. After given some money for the road, she embraced him, gathered her things, and boarded her bus, taking one last glance to an empty seat.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Thief': Bendix has demonstrated clever abilities in stealing items, specifically Dinah Madani's credit card from her purse while Madani was only a few feet away from her with her back turned. Which she then used to purchase a variety of items including food, clothing, and a laptop computer. She was also able to pick the locks of a motel door and the handcuff restraining the Punisher. *'Marksman': Castle taught Bendix to properly disarm, wield, and fire a handgun. She demonstrated her new skill against a hitman, successfully shooting him, which would have killed him if Castle had not done it first. She also managed to shoot John Pilgrim in the leg with a shotgun which Castle confiscated from a pedophile. Equipment Weapons *'BB Gun': To be added *' ': For safety, Frank Castle gave Bendix the handgun until she held him at gunpoint. Calling her bluff, Bendix lowered the handgun before more hitmen showed to the motel. *' ': After being chased by Martin, Bendix successfully disarmed him, holding him at gunpoint before wounding him. *'Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun': After Bendix and Castle relocated to a trailer, they utilized a sawed off shotgun taken from Clive. Bendix used the shotgun against John Pilgrim when he attacked her and Curtis Hoyle in the trailer, hitting Pilgrim in the leg. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Bendix wore bulletproof vest during the Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station. *'Backpack': During her run, Bendix carried a backpack that contained a laptop, and two rolls of film, soon developed into photos of Senator David Schultz having an affair with a man. **'Laptop': Bendix purchased a laptop to momentarily use to perform internet searches for Frank Castle. Facilities *'Tides Motel': To be added *'Dinah Madani's Apartment': To be added *'Campervan Hideout': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Fiona's Crew **Fiona † - Former Benefactor **Simon † - Friend *Sergei Konchevsky † *Beth Quinn - Bartender *Frank Castle/Punisher - Savior and Friend *Larkville Police Department **Roy Hardin **Ken Ogden **Murphy **Dobbs *Bruce Ogden *Dinah Madani *Mark *Natalia Polozneva *Curtis Hoyle - Friend *Karen Page Enemies *David Schultz *John Pilgrim - Attempted Killer, Attempted Victim and Kidnapper *Marlena Olin's Crew **Marlena Olin † - Attempted Killer **Eddie † **Davy † *Clive *Nikolai Poloznev † *Shantel - Former Friend *Martin † - Attempted Victim *Davis † *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney **O'Rourke - Attempted Killer **Smith **Lawrence *Billy Russo/Jigsaw † *Eliza Schultz † *Anderson Schultz † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Amy Bendix helped Frank Castle by nursing him back to health while on the run. However, her father, Harry Bendix, a county sheriff, found out about Castle and imprisoned him, only for assassins to then take Amy hostage in order to get to the Punisher. *Bendix is 5'7. Behind the Scenes *Taylor Towery and Kyli Zion were stunt doubles for Giorgia Whigham in the role of Amy Bendix. References External Links * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Fiona's Crew Members